


Far from home

by Mylipsarepoison



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Enemies, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylipsarepoison/pseuds/Mylipsarepoison
Summary: English is not my first language so please be kind.
Relationships: Alaric Saltzman/Sebastian, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Landon Kirby/Sebastian, Lizzie Saltzman/Sebastian
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Far from home

Sebastian was in Ric office .He could concentrate on nothing but the way the man was moving and his lips .That was until reality hitt him.  


That bastart wanted to send him away. He wasn't trusting him .He cant believe it after what happened between them yesterday  
They fight .He know he will regrets these words before even saying them .But he was so angry

"You cant protect them . You know mr saltzman i fucked her everywhere in this school and you had no id"

Ric punched him hard on the face made him lost the balance and fall on the ground.  
"Well that wasn't so nice mr saltzman. It hurt" the raven haired vampire said .  
"Shut up! " He was angry but also kept his voice down but boiling with rage.

  
He grabbed him and pulled his hair out with force leading him to the desk.

Sebastian made a muffled scream . He pressed him with his body forcing him to remain still.

They were looking at each other's eyes. He was so beautiful with tangled black raven hair and high cheekbones.

The Ric grabbed his neck presse enough to hurt. When the other dont move . He gendly cupped his face and stroked his hair make the boy shiver under him looking him with curiosity . He tug his hair make the vampire srceam from the pain .Sebastian kissed him. 

"You know i was wondering if you had ..."he stopped talking breathing slow near his neck.  
"spread your legs open for all the mempers of the ship like a slut "

The vampire froze for a while.He can't know . No it wasn't what happened he was wrong .Eyes filling with tears. Then he snapped and started to yell "You have no right to talk about it!You dont know me Alaric"he said his name as if every letter offended him and probably it did.

"I will take this as yes."Sebastian was crying seemed to loose the concentration

Alaric run his hand in Sebastian's hair the boy tried to stop sobbing and calm down.

He let go and sebastian started to trembling almost feeling his foot to give up . He turned the boy on his back to look him Face red, eyes bright with tears.Sebastian was so vulnerable powerless and open under him .Fuck he muttered to himself.

Alaric left the office trying not to look at his dairecion .

He was alone again.Now that mr saltzman know about his past He won't want him anywhere near him.Lizzie will know about all the lifes that he has take all the terrible things he has done and will hate him forever.

  
He made his shirt and curled to his chest sitting on the floor. Until someone knocked on the door. "Mr Saltzman"He looked at him with shock "sebastian!hey are you okay buddy? "The brunet boy with carly hair approached him hesitated at first without knowing if he should stay.

He sit next to him finally."what happened? "he went to open his mouth to speak but he couldn't .He turned his gaze out of the window.

Landon tried to approach the vampire but moved away from him.  
"If you don't want to talk to me.I will understand it maybe its better to go"  
"Dont leave"he said with low voice in the verge of tears.

Sebastian unraveling his hold sliding up close to let Landon hold him.  
An arm around his shoulder, one over his waist, Landon drags him in until his head is lying on his chest.

leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss against his head "Everything gonna be okay "

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so please be kind.


End file.
